Changes
by sandylou
Summary: My take on the events following the fall formal kiss and how the gang is affected when Tommy's life is in danger. R/R PLEASE!!
1. The kiss

Changes  
  
Summary: My take on the events following the fall formal kiss and how it affects the gang when Tommy's life is in danger.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money off this story.  
Author note: This is a first of a planned series that falls In between Mind over Merton and blame it on the Haim.   
Chapter 1: The Kiss  
  
Tommy's Inner Monologue: Oh yeah, and about that dance.  
  
Tommy: So, if we're not just friends then what are we?  
  
Tommy and Lori slowly move closer together as they dance.  
  
T.I.M.: The whole fall formal thing maybe a little corny, but you get some punch and a mirror ball, not a bad place for a first kiss.  
  
Lori: Does this answer your question?   
  
Lori and Tommy move closer together and then kiss.  
  
T.I.M.: Wow! I was kissing Lori Baxter. This was good, real good, but maybe a little too good.  
  
Tommy's hands turn into paws and he abruptly ends his kiss with Lori.  
  
Tommy: (eyes glowing) Yeah, well, I'm gonna go get some punch.  
  
Tommy runs out of the cafeteria into the hallway.  
  
Lori: Tommy?   
  
Tommy paces the hall fully wolfed out.  
  
T.I.M.: I choked. I can't believe it. This was like Stacey all over again. I guess I was nervous because I hadn't tried the whole relationship thing since Stacey, but did Lori even want a relationship?  
  
Lori enters the hallway looking confused and concerned.  
  
Lori: Tommy? What's wrong? Was it the music again?  
  
Lori moves towards Tommy in an effort to make eye contact with him  
  
Tommy: (turns his back to Lori) It's nothing I just…  
  
T.I.M.: I didn't know what to say to her. I guess I should tell her about everything that went on with Stacey and see if she understands.  
  
Tommy takes a minute to wolf down then turns towards Lori.  
  
Tommy: Listen, Lori. Back there I just kinda got a little…  
  
Lori: (sensing Tommy's discomfort) Nervous?  
  
Tommy: It's just that being a were…  
  
Lori: Tommy it's ok I understand that this whole thing between us is confusing.  
  
Tommy: I just don't know what to think. What did that kiss mean exactly?  
  
Lori: I don't really know, but maybe we should just take things slow.  
  
Tommy: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Tommy slowly closes the gap between him and Lori.  
  
T.I.M.: Maybe this had nothing to do with my past with Stacey. I just needed to calm down and take things one at a time.  
  
Lori and Tommy kiss again. This time Tommy seems to handle himself better as the kiss continues. They couple is interrupted however when Becky wanders into the hallway.  
  
Becky: Oh my God! Tommy Dawkins and Lori Baxter? It's about time.  
  
Lori: (pulling away from Tommy.) What's that supposed mean?  
  
Becky: TNT have been running a pool around school to see when you guys would finally hook up, And by the looks of things Dalton Bradford just made fifty bucks.  
  
Tommy: Really? Fifty bucks, cool! Do think he would split it with me?  
  
Lori: (Giving Tommy a dirty look.) Tommy!  
  
Becky: (looking annoyed) Anyway have you seen the Freaker anywhere? I need to leave early so no one sees me get a ride from him.  
  
Lori: Merton is in the chem. lab. He's a little busy though.  
  
Tommy: If you need a ride I can give you one. I think Lori and I are getting tired of the whole dance thing anyway. Right?  
  
Lori smiles up at Tommy then pretends to look hurt.  
  
Lori: But it's the fall formal.  
  
Tommy and Lori laugh at their inside joke  
  
Lori: I'm ready to go when you are.  
Becky: I can't believe this. Hiedi won't believe this. I'm gonna get a ride home from Tommy Dawkins. This is too cool.  
  
Tommy: Whatever. Here (tosses Becky some keys) pull my jeep around and I'll tell Merton we're taking you home.  
  
Becky runs out of the hall excited.  
  
Lori: So, you just want to call it a night and go home?  
  
Tommy: Well, I figured we could drop Becky off and then take a drive…  
  
Lori: to the cemetery to check for bad guys?  
  
Tommy: (a little let down) sure, I guess but let's go find Merton.  
  
Tommy takes Lori's hand as they walk down the hall towards the stairs. 


	2. The Drink

Chapter 2: The Drink  
  
Merton is running around the chem. lab. He sets a timer then checks on a boiling beaker.  
  
Merton: Finally in ten minutes my genius serum will be ready. I'll be smarter cooler and better coordinated.  
  
Right then Merton trips over one of TNT's water guns.  
  
Merton: Might as well do an experiment while I wait.  
  
Just outside the door Lori and Tommy are discussing something Intently.  
  
Lori: What should we tell him Tommy?  
  
Tommy: We should just keep it plain and simple. I'll just go up to him and say, "Merton we're taking Becky home for you.  
  
Lori is about to slap Tommy upside the head then stops herself  
  
Lori: You know what I mean Tommy what should we tell Merton about us?  
  
Tommy: (smiling) so there definitely is an us now.  
  
Lori: I don't know about that.  
  
Tommy: Then we shouldn't tell him anything right now.  
  
Just then a beeper goes off.  
  
Lori: that's my parents I should go call them I'll meet you back at the car  
  
Lori goes to give Tommy a peck on the cheek but ends up giving him a deep kiss that last a while. In the background Merton is looking through the door with his mouth open. The kiss ends and Lori walks off down the hall  
  
Merton: Whoa! That must have been some dance.  
  
Tommy is startled and turned around in surprise  
  
Tommy: Merton, buddy let me explain  
  
Merton: No need Tommy. This is just like many teenage movies such as Drive Me Crazy staring Melissa Joan Heart.  
  
Tommy: What happened?  
  
Merton: Well it was supposed to be a big hit due to its pop star backing but...  
Tommy: (sighs) what happened in the movie?  
  
Merton: Some little Leonardo DiCaprio wanna be tried to make a move on Becky.  
  
Tommy slaps Merton In the back of the head.  
  
Tommy: In the movie movie.  
  
Merton: The two main characters hook up at a high school dance. So I assume you and Lori are going out now.  
  
Tommy: Not exactly.  
  
Merton: Why not?  
  
Tommy: We decided to take it slow.  
  
Merton: Sure.  
  
Tommy: So, what have you been up to?  
  
Tommy goes into the chem. lab looking at all the boiling chemicals.  
  
Tommy: You're not trying to make more of that genius serum are you?  
  
Merton leads Tommy away from the genius serum to the other side of the lab.  
  
Merton: No of course not. I was just doing an experiment to help you deal with your lycanthropy  
  
Tommy: You mean you found a cure!  
  
Merton: No but I might be able to reverse the effects of certain lycanthrope unfriendly chemicals.  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Tommy takes a drink of water from a red plastic cup on the counter.  
  
Merton: By diluting silver nitrate in regular water I was able to isolate its harmful components and nullify them.  
  
Tommy looks thoroughly confused.  
  
Merton: In other words I found a cure for the silver water.  
  
Tommy: Oh cool cuz that stuff stings.  
  
Merton: Yes, well our friends TnT used a more concentrated form of silver nitrate then I've been working with.  
  
Tommy: Whatever man. I gotta get going. I'm gonna take Becky home for you and I'll stop by your place tomorrow morning.  
  
Merton: Yeah, thanks man I appreciate it. See you tomorrow.  
  
Merton watches Tommy walk away in the same direction Lori went. He then returns to his work, picking up the red plastic cup.  
  
Merton: Hey, what happened to the silver nitrate. 


	3. The drive home

Chapter 3: the Drive Home  
  
Tommy walks out the school to where Lori and Becky are waiting in the Jeep. Tommy looks slightly uncomfortable and a little pale.  
  
Tommy: Alright guys Ready to go?  
  
Tommy gets in the car and drives off. Becky talks about nothing but how great a football player Tommy is until they get to the Dingle House.  
  
Tommy: (AS he opens the door for Becky) Let's go.  
  
Tommy walks Becky to her door then quickly returns to Lori.  
  
Tommy: Finally.  
  
Lori: I know. She's really hung up on you isn't she.  
  
Tommy is staring out the window with a very spaced out look.  
  
Lori: Tommy?   
  
Lori shakes Tommy.  
  
Lori: Are you all right Tommy?  
  
Tommy: (startled) Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired.  
  
Just then Tommy's head hits the wheel.  
  
Lori: Tommy!!  
  
Tommy: Oh I'm sorry Lori. Now where did you want to go?  
  
Lori: Nowhere I'm gonna drive you home.  
  
Lori gets out of the car and opens the door for Tommy.  
  
Tommy: But I'm...  
  
Tommy falls out of the car.  
  
Lori: No arguing your going home.  
  
Lori drives Tommy to his house and walks him to his door.  
  
Lori: You get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?  
  
Tommy: (half asleep) That sounds great. Can't wait.  
  
Lori and Tommy kiss goodnight and then go their separate ways. Tommy drags himself to his room and collapses on his bed. 


	4. The next day

Chapter 4: The Next Day  
  
Lori gets up looking rather cheerful.  
  
Lori: I wonder if Tommy's had breakfast yet.  
  
Lori walks over to the phone and dials tommy's number. Dean ansewrs.  
  
Dean: Hello.  
  
Lori: Hey, is tommy there?  
  
Dean: Haven't seen him. I would take a message but my cartoons are on. Catch ya later.  
  
Dean hangs up and goes back to watching his beloved TV. Lori looks a little disappointed but hangs up and goes to eat breakfast.  
  
In the Lair Merton is waiting for Tommy.  
  
Merton: He should be here by now.  
  
Becky enters.  
  
Becky: Hey Freaker, my friends are coming over so can you disappear for an hour.  
  
Merton: Yeah whatever.  
  
Becky leaves and Merton drives to Tommy's house. When he gets there he goes right upstairs to Tommy's room.  
  
Merton: Hey buddy, How's it…  
  
Merton stops in the doorway and sees Tommy in his suit unconscious on the bed.  
  
Merton: (shaking Tommy) Get up man.  
  
Tommy: I don't want to go to school mommy.  
  
Merton: Tommy come on I need to get you to the lair.  
  
Merton drags Tommy to the hearse and drives off. Back at the Lair Tommy is asleep and Merton is looking through books franticly. Lori walks in the door looking out of breath and worried.  
  
Lori: What's wrong Merton?  
  
Merton: (a little frustrated) I don't know Lori you tell me.  
  
Lori: Looks like he has a cold or something.  
  
Merton: Nice try but werewolves don't get colds. They don't even get sick.  
  
Lori: Oh then what is it?  
  
Merton: I don't know. Dr. Fluglehoff says silver consumption, but he's a quack and Tommy isn't that dim witted is he?  
  
Lori: (angrily) Of course he's not Dingle.  
  
Tommy starts to wake up he looks really sick and weak. Lori and Merton both rush over to him.  
  
Tommy: What's going on guys? I feel horrible.  
  
Merton: Tommy what was the last thing you ate or drank last night?  
  
  
Tommy: I don't know I had some punch at the dance.  
  
Merton: TnT must have spiked it when they were geniuses.  
  
Tommy: Then I drank some of your water in the lab.  
  
Merton: You what?  
  
Tommy: Lori and I had been dancing a lot and I was thirsty.  
  
Lori: What's so big about a little bit of water Merton?  
  
Merton: Oh nothing. It was just the silver nitrate I was working with.  
  
Lori: Oh no what's going to happen to him?  
  
Merton: Nothing cuz I have a cure right here.  
  
Merton looks through his shelves but find nothing but a note.  
  
Merton: Uh-oh  
  
Lori: What do you mean Uh-oh?  
  
Merton: Somebody stole it.  
  
Lori: What! Let me see.  
  
Lori snatches the note from Merton and reads it out loud.  
  
Lori: That wimp of a wolf cost me my rep. But this will compensate for that. Now what are we going to do?  
  
Merton: He has 3 hours before the silver nitrate circulates through his system  
  
Lori: (really worried) Then what?  
  
Merton: (looking down) He dies. 


	5. the fight and the break-in

Chapter 5: the Fight and the Break-in  
  
The gang is in the Lair. Tommy is sleeping and Lori is sitting on the edge of the bed holding his hand. Merton is standing in the corner reading a book and looking up from time to time with an annoyed expression.  
  
Merton: He's not going to wake up anytime soon. You can move you know.  
  
Lori: Well at least I'm trying to help him feel better.  
  
Merton: What is that suppsed to mean? For your information I'm trying to find an alternate cure for MY best firend.  
  
Lori: (yelling) He's my friend too! Your just upset because he like better thatn you now.  
  
Merton: (also yelling) Yeah right! You two arent even going out and who's he known longer anyway?  
  
The fight wakes up tommy who looks very weak and angry.  
  
Tommy: (as loud as he can mange) Guys just shut up! If you cant work together peacefully then just leave. Id rather die alone then to e here with you two fighting like this.  
  
Lori: But he…  
  
Merton: No she…  
  
Tommy: both of you just get out.  
  
Merton and Lori both leave a very upset Tommy and go to the factory.  
  
Lori: We screwed up this time.  
  
Merton: You're telling me.  
  
Lori: Alright. Dingle how do we get more of that cure.  
  
Merton: All of it was stolen from my Lair. The only other place that might have some is the lab at school.  
  
Lori: then we go to the school and jget it.  
  
Merton: Lori you're talking crazy the school is closed today  
  
Lori: That won't stop me. How much time do we have?  
  
Merton: About two hours. Let's go.  
  
Various shot of the hearse mixed with Tommy limping around Pleasantville.  
  
T.I.M.: I know I shouldn't be out of bed, I feel awful about yelling at my friends. I have to find them and settle this whole thing. It might be the last thing I do.  
  
Lori is picking the lock on the school door while Merton nervously keeps watch.  
  
Merton: Are you sure you can do this?  
  
Lori: of course, I used to do this all the time at Catholic. There.  
  
The door pops open and they both go inside. 


	6. The thief

Chapter 6: the thief  
  
The Merton and Lori reach the chem. lab they find the door broken off its hinges and hear someone inside.  
  
Lori: Looks like we've got company.  
  
Merton: Yeah, how bout we leave them to their search and let them be.  
  
Merton goes to leave but Lori grabs hum by the arm and pulls him back.  
  
Lori: Tommy's life is in our hands. WE can't go back now.  
  
Merton: Your right lets go.  
  
They look around the corner to see…  
  
(A/n: to end or not to end that is the question…  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah!)  
  
A werewolf dressed in all black searching through all of the cabinets.  
  
Lori: Hey give us that cure.  
  
The werewolf turns around to reveal himself to be none other than Brother Ambrose.  
  
Ambrose: Oh it's the girl. Now that Tommy's not here to save you I'll get to eat you after all.  
  
Merton: Whoa now no one here has to be eaten and by no one I mean me!  
  
Lori: What have you done to Tommy you freak.  
  
Ambrose: I didn't do anything. I just capitalized on his stupidity. See to it as payback.  
  
Merton: payback for what?  
  
Ambrose: For getting be shunned by the syndicate. If it wasn't for him and this chick I would still be a member.  
  
Lori: chick? That's It. give me that cure or I'll kick your..  
  
Ambrose: (interrupting) Fine have it your way.  
  
Ambrose attacks Lori and an action packed fight begins. Merton crawls into one of the closets.  
  
Ambrose: You shouldn't have come here you weak little girl.  
  
He backs Lori into a corner and is about to bite her when suddenly he screams out in pain and falls to the ground. Behind him leaning against a wall is...  
  
(A/N: Ha Ha Ha don't worry I have the conclusion written and ready I just want a revIew or two fIrst please.) 


	7. The End

Chapter 7: The End  
  
Lori: Did it work?  
  
Merton: I guess it will take awhile before we know. Help me get him home.  
  
They start to drag Tommy back to the hearse. In the background Ambrose limps off.  
  
T.I.M.: Well after a good night's sleep I felt as good as new. Every thing seems to be normal. Lori and me are still taking it slow and even though we're not an official couple yet we're getting pretty close.  
  
The gang is hanging out in the lair. Tommy and Lori are sitting in a chair watching TV and Merton is at his desk reading.  
  
T.I.M.: Now I just have to find someone for Merton.  
  
A wolf is running down the street it stops at the Dingle house.  
  
Ambrose: (eyes glowing) I'll get you soon Dawkins.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I enjoyed writing this and I've got a sequel in mind but I'm not sure if I should write it. I guess it all depends on how well this fic is liked. 


End file.
